By virtue of development of Internet technology, consumption patterns of consumers have been largely changed. For example, when a consumer wants to purchase goods, he or she needs to directly visit an offline store, but, recently, a consumer is capable of accessing an online store anywhere and anytime using a computer, a smartphone, or the like so as to easily purchase goods.
However, despite convenience of an online store, when consumers purchase a specific good, he or she prefers an offline store due to specific reason.
For example, when a consumer intends to purchase footwear, he or she may prefer purchase of footwear in an offline store to purchase of footwear in an online store. When footwear ordered at an online store does not fit a user foot, a user needs to exchange the purchased footwear or to get refund. Due to this inconvenience, a user directly wears and purchases footwear at an offline store in many cases.
To overcome this issue, information on an actual length, etc., along with a footwear size is provided to guide consumers purchase decision at an online store that sells footwear but, various factors such as a user foot width, a user toe length, and a user foot height need to be considered to actually purchase footwear and, accordingly, it is difficult to purchase footwear that well fits a user using an actual footwear size.
Although there is technology for measuring a footwear internal space, since only the length and width of a foot are considered, it is not possible to acquire numerous amount of information, and since expensive measuring equipment is required, actual users are not capable of using the technology, or the type, material, etc. of footwear are not frequently capable of being considered.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.